geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baby Einstein Lost Episode
Hello, my name is Tristan, I am 14 years old and have a little brother named Thomas. This month, it was Thomas's birthday. He was turning 2 and I wanted to buy a gift for him. I was searching on Ebay, when I found something odd. It was called, "NEVER BEFORE SEEN! BABY EINSTEIN UNRELEASED EPISODE! EXTREMELY RARE!!!" The Picture that came with it was a picture of a VHS tape labeled, Baby Mozart , Bootleg Copy, Copyright 1999" in sharpie. The strange thing was that it was only 99. I was confused why it was so cheap. I Bought it and it came in the mail 3 days later. I Gave it to him and he loved it! Until that night, something very strange happened. That night he threw up alot and he had a fever. So later my mom took him to the doctor and the doctor said the weirdest thing, he didn't have a virus. I was very confused and shocked at the same time. That next day he came up to me and said this, "Scary Dragon, Scary Puppets, scoop, dig, scoop". I was freaked out now, then it came to me. In the Creepypasta "Thomas and the Children". The little kid got shocked because the VHS Tape was a lost episode! I Ran upstairs and popped the VHS in the player and what I saw has scared me for life. It started out with about a minute of static, which was odd because the tape looked perfectly new. When it went to the opening, something was very off, the pitch of the music seemed lower and a little faster then normal, and the caterpillars smile seemed a little more big,but still normal After that it went to the copyright warning which was the same as every other baby einstein video and then it cut to Bard the Dragon just staring at the screen with a very weird look on his face, this went on for about a minute. Then the screen started glitching insanely, even the background started changing to color bars. After that, it cut to some different toys and a fish bowl slowly moving and changing with weird reversed music playing. After that things got very strange. There were distorted noises of babies crying while a real life video of race car crash played. Then is cut to black for about 30 seconds suddenly it cut to the turtle from what looked to be from baby neptune with no eyes just looking at the screen for about 10 seconds and then it cut to a Raggedy Ann doll with video glitches going everywhere. Then it goes to the credits which were playing in reverse with weird distorted sounds instead of music. For a few split seconds, I could see Bard staring at the camera like he was in the beginning. the rest of the tape was Static, Color Bars, and again alot of stacic I had no idea what the hell that was even about, it made no sence what so ever. Anyways, I burned it on to a dvd then to my computer but I lit the video tape on fire never to see that god damn thing ever again! But I will propably upload the video on youtube and post a link here soon. Category:Archived Category:We need comments! Category:Disney Category:Bad Stories Category:Not available for deletion Category:VHS Category:Read on Youtube